The Story of My Life
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: My name is Lucy Delares. I'm 13 and daughter of Linda Delares and Cole Brookstone. My life turned upside down when my mother as killed by a rogue motorcyclist. And I thought it'd never get better. But it did, or I should say someone made it better. Johnathen fixed me. And this is our Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! New book! This has been an idea bunny in my mind for AGES but I haven't been able to come up with a plot, but I finally have! So here it is! Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen in future chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Lucy cried silently to herself as she watched her mothers grave be lowered into the ground. She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve, hiding her face in the fabric, not wanting her last memories of her mother to be the box she lay in. Lucy tried to remember what happened that night...

 _Lucy bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was waiting by the door for her, coat and scarf already adorned. Lucy giggled at her own foolishness and went to grab the garments. Her mother smiled at her attitudes before hurrying her along. "Come on, come on! We have to go or else you won't be ready in time for you father!" Her mother scolded her slightly, a small grin on her face._

 _"But, muuuuum... I don't wanna!" Lucy whined. "Why do I even have to see him! I'm 13 now! He left when I was a baby!"_

 _"Now Lucy, you know that's not true. Your father has a city to protect so he couldn't look after us both. We wouldn't be safe if we stayed with him all the time. Now come, or we will be late!" Her mother reminded her. Lucy groaned but followed her mother. She was moaning at her whilst they crossed the road. What Lucy's mother failed to realise was the motorbike that came racing down the road. They did realise until it was too late..._

Lucy uncovered her face when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and saw a familiar face above her, along with 7 others. "Cole...?" The blue one said, gazing over his friends shoulders, looking at Lucy's tear stained face. Next to him stood a boy around her age, with brown hair and bright blue eyes just like his father.

"Hey, sweetie." Cole said soothingly, wrapping Lucy up in a huge hug.

"I want mum back..." Lucy sobbed as Cole rubbed circles into her back.

"I know... I know." He soothed, tears of his own sliding down his face.

"I want you both back, dad." Lucy cried, looking at her father. "Please don't leave again." The young girl begged, breaking Cole's heart all over again.

"I won't EVER make that mistake again, Lucy. I'm never leaving you again." Cole stated, pulling his daughter back into a hug. "Nothing will happen to you, not whilst I'm alive." Cole felt sobs wrack Lucy's body as she grieved over her dead mother and cried for her returned father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm surprised by the feedback I got on the first chapter! Thank you so much! I hope that you like this update! And don't be strangers, send in feedback and review to tell me what you thought or what you would like to happen. Enjoy!**

 **Johnathen: great minds think alike!**

 **TheAmberShadow: Honestly? I'm doing better. Much better. I've talked with them and we've come to an agreement. So... better. Sorry this sounds so stupid. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Molly654: Thanks so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! I'm super glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Cole sighed to himself as he cradled his daughter in his lap, watching as the lights blurred past them. He turned towards Zane, who was driving the 5 seater car. "Zane? How long until we reach the bounty?" The young man asked, wanting to make his daughter as comfortable as he could as soon as possible.

"We should arrive in... 5.7 minutes." Zane stated, turning around a corner. Cole looked back at his daughters sleeping form, slowly stroking the top of her head.

"... Dad?" A soft voice asked. He lowered his head and his eyes met with the magnificently purple ones of his daughter.

"Hey, Petal. What's wrong?" Cole questioned, continuing with his comforting gestures.

"Why did you leave?" Lucy asked abruptly, wanting answers in her grieving state.

"I... Lulu... When I met your mother, I was in love. Deep love. And when she had you, the serpentine broke out of their tombs again. And they attacked you and your mother. You both could have been hurt and I never would have forgiven myself. That's why I had to leave. I was too scared to contact you, but every time I saw you in the street, whether it was with your mother or your friends, I felt my heart warm at the prospect of seeing you again." Cole started, taking a shuddering breath. "That day... I will never be able to forgive myself that my selfish actions caused you to lose your mother, and for me to lose the woman I love. I'll carry that burden until the end of my days."

Lucy felt tears fall from her eyes. But what surprised her was that Cole's tears mixed with her own. "I-I'm sorry, Dad. I... I'm so so sorry." Lucy sobbed, clinging to her father just as tight as he was to her.

"You shouldn't be the one who is sorry. I am. And I'm going to do everything to earn you forgiveness." Cole cried, kissing his daughter on the forehead. He didn't expect an answer, but the one he got made his heart ten times bigger.

"Who says your not forgiven? You just been here with me is the best apology I could ever ask for." Lucy smiled sadly, settling back into her fathers embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Guess what!? I passed my exam! I got a B! Third highest people! Anyway, sorry for the inconsistency of updating, I've just been super busy with stuff. Parents evening, father struggles, organising for my friends to come round next week. Oh, ITS THE HOLIDAYS! YASS! Two of my friends don't know the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek! Kill me now! So I'm making them watch the new Star Trek movie. Also, has anyone seen TLNM trailer! It's SOOO good! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Johnathen: I know this probably soon really noobish but what does tv tropes mean?**

 **I ALMOST FORGOT! ITS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR THIS WEBSITE FOR ONE YEAR TODAY! YAY!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Lucy sighed in her sleep as she snuggled towards a source of warmth next to her. Cole smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around his daughter, before turning his head towards the tv and drinking from his coffee mug. He was still in his black suit and Lucy in her black skater dress. "Uncle Cole?" A small voice sounded from the doorway. The ageing man turned around and saw Johnathen standing in the doorway, looking at the pair.

"What's wrong, kid." Cole said, gesturing for the 13 year old to come over to him, but he quickly text Jay, hiding his phone under a pillow so that the boy would not see.

"I-I had a nightmare... and I didn't want to wake up mum or dad because they seem really tired..." Johnathen trailed off, unsure of what to say. Cole sighed in sympathy. His nephew had been having frequent nightmares about the OverLord returning, and hurting all of them. And by the way he was looking at Lucy, it was clear she had been a major part of his latest 'episode'.

"Johnny? There you are." A relieved Jay called his son from down the hall. Johnathen looked at his Uncle and gave him a small smile before running off towards Jay. Cole grinned when he heard Jay's childish screams, signalling that Johnny had scared the Lightning Ninja. Cole soon decided that he, along with Lucy, needed to go to bed. So, picking up the latter, he headed towards his room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

But what he missed was the tv going blank, and white writing scrawled it's way across the screen.

 _ **'I am always watching, Pathetic Ninja...**_

 _ **OverLord...'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I know I'm a terrible author for not updating for a week! I'm so sorry, I've just been super busy. I'm updating tonight as I'm going snowboarding tomorrow and I just won't have time. And why do some men (not stereotyping) think it's okay to txt ALL night and then unfriend you! It's messed up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Lucy yawned and covered her eyes as she stretched like a cat. She rolled over so her face was pressed into the pillow, and groaned. Lucy checked the time and it was 9:00 am. Another groan sounded before the young girl dragged herself from her bed and shuffled towards the kitchen. Before leaving she grabbed a woolly blanket her mother had given her a few years before... well before.

"Hey sleepy head. You want bacon? Or eggs?" Cole asked his daughter, patting the seat next to him.

"Can I have both..." the young girl yawned. "I'll be up in a minute..."

Cole chuckled at her tiredness and gently shook her awake.

"GOOD MORNING, PEOPLE!" A loud voice shouted. Lucy jerked to attention and glared at the boy stood in the doorway. Johnathen smiled before plonking himself down next to her.

"If you EVER shout like that again... so help me I will make you suffer." Lucy warned, snuggling back down under her blankets. It seemed that, for once, Lucy was going to be able to sleep. But fate was not on her side.

"ALL NINJA TO THE DECK! I REPEAT ALL NINJA TO THE DECK! SERPENTINE! I REPEAT SERPENTINE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I know I know I'm a rubbish author for not updating regularly. I've just started school again and I've recently got a new phone so everything has been all over the place! Sorry for not replying to all your reviews but as you can guess, a new phone means a new everything. And that includes all my emails being deleted! I can only reply to one review as it literally came in just now. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Johnathan: BIG BRO! *runs up and hugs* missed you. Sorry I've been kiiiind of lonely but you're here so yay! Thanks and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Everyone, minus Lucy and Johnathan, rushed out of the Bounty and summoned their dragons. "Lucy, stay here. Johnathan, protect Lucy if anything comes here. Alright?" Jay and Cole relayed instructions.

"Dad!" Lucy exclaimed. "I don't understand!" The young girl was close to tears and was shaking ever so slightly. Cole walked up to his daughter and embraced her tightly.

"It's fine. Just hide in your room and don't come out until you see a pillar of dirt outside your window. Only then do you unlock your do. Do you understand?" Cole said to Lucy, his voice firm yet worried at the same time. His daughter could only nod, as she didn't want to cry. Cole gave Lucy a sad smile before following his comrades and took to the skies.

Lucy immediately ran to her room and locked her door, before barricading it with her desk and bed. Lucy sat with her back to the window, staring at the objects protecting her. Before any thoughts could enter her mind, a thin fog came from her open window. The adolescent girl panicked for a second, reprimanding herself for not remembering to close the window. But before she could close it, her legs weakened and she fell to the floor. The last things she heard before she blacked out was a brittle voice repeating "We have the girl. We have the girl." And a faint voice shouting her name from behind the door...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! As you can tell I am in a ridiculously hyper mood so I thought I'd update! ? I literally just brought my FIRST ever foundation and brow kit and it actually looks really nice! I ended up buying a powder foundation because the lady in 'Boots' who served me said they didn't have the right colour for me as I'm super pale. And I ended up buying a black brow kit because for some reason my eyebrows look black even though I have brown hair ?. Anyway, how are you all? Hope you are all okay and having a fabulous week/ weekend! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Oh and who else saw the Brits? Loved Little Mix but when The 1975 performed I honestly thought they'd been hacked! Turns out it was planned ?. Review and tell me your favourite part or performer.**

 **Replies:**

 **Johnathan: Thanks for being patient. Things have been SOO full on. With exam results and revision, then my options I've got to choose for my future exams and then even MORE tests and on top of all that I've started going snowboarding every weekend so I've literally got no life outside of school and work.**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yeah I'm doing better now, thanks. It means a lot to know someone cares xx**

 **TSM: If I held a grudge every time someone said something or did something, I wouldn't have any friends left. So I find it easier to put it to the back of my mind. I'll never forget it, but I'll choose to ignore it. I hope everyone gets better soon. And don't apologise for having a break. I honestly didn't expect you to even FIND this story, never mind review it. So thanks.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Johnathan hammered on Lucy's door, shouting and screaming her name. "LUCY! LUCY!" He roared, attempting to batter the door down.

"Shush, ssssstupid boy. You can't help her now... ssssshe'sssss gone..." a gruff voice spoke from behind him. The boys knees dropped out from under him and he collapsed to his hands and knees.

"No... NO!" Johnny screamed, tears streaming down his face. "LUCYYY!"

The boy sobbed and sobbed, slowly curling up into a ball and hiding himself in a corner. As he sat there, he made one vow that he swore never to break.

"I WILL FIND YOU LUCY. IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO..." he growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This is a weirdly early update for me! Normally I'd write this later in the day but I've got a spare hour or two so I thought, why not! Anyway, whassup! Hope you had an amazing weekend and are looking forward to the new school week. In all honesty, I'm that weird person who loves school. Soooooo, yeah. Anywho, don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replies:**

 **TheAmberShadow: I hope he finds her too! But I guess we'll find out soon! God I'm weird. How are you? It's only right for me to ask you the same xx**

 **Molly654: Awe, I feel for ya, lil sis. If you need any advice, don't be scared to ask. I'm here!**

 **TSM: yeah... that PM is dead. Nya, tell Kai to stop smoking because it gives you cancer, and PLEASE go and see a flipping doctor! Flu shouldn't make you cough up blood! That's plain scary! It should be done with within a week, at least that's what my doctor said when I had it. Thanks for reviewing anyway.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off**.

Jay and Cole raced into the Bounty, after hearing Johnathen's screams and grieving. "LUCY! JOHNATHEN!" The pair screamed, stopping suddenly when they saw the 13 year old boy huddled into a corner. "Johnny...?" Jay whispered hesitantly. "Where's Lucy?"

"... she... she's gone..." Johnathan whispered in despair, "They took her... they locked the door and took her..."

Cole felt tears spring to his eyes, and he made no effort to stop them from sliding down his face. "W-Who... took her?" He asked, his voice cracking near the end.

"... I... I don't know..." the boy cried, reaching out for his dad. Jay immediately wrapped him in a hug, whilst rubbing his back soothingly.

"Son, Uncle Cole and I need you to tell us who did this to Lucy. Or we won't be able to find her. Please?" Jay pleaded with his son, who stared into his fathers eyes. Large, fat tears fell from his eyes as he replied.

"Serpentine. It was the Serpentine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I know, another update! I honestly have had ridiculous ideas running through my mind all day and they won't go away so I thought, why not! Be prepared for a sappy chapter. Blame it on the movie I watched on like Channel 5 or something like that. Kids don't deserve the pain of losing a parent! No one does! Sorry, you can tell I'm emotional ? ﾟﾘﾭ** **. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! This chapter is based off of what my mother did when my father left. She is my rock and it is what I intend to show in this chapter.**

 **Reply... god I'm a lonely, sad person:**

 **TSM: I think it's best if you do tell Cole. Otherwise you're never gonna know why he gets so mad. Nya, you shouldn't be used to it, honestly that's plain scary! Well... I dunno what else to say... being socially awkward has its cons. But, I guess I hope everything's going to be alright. And... well yeah. I guess that's all I can say for now. Nice talking to ya though. You're one of the only people who have a proper conversation with me on here. Apart from my brother and sister.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off**.

Johnathan was curled up on the sofa, tears streaming down his face. He grieved for his friend. And he grieved for Cole, knowing the pain he must be going through. "Buddy? You alright?" Jay asked, sitting next to his son and wrapping an arm around him.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT! WHY WOULD I BE ALRIGHT WHEN I'M CRYING!" The young boy seethed, his sadness coming out as anger. Jay gave up quickly, rushing off to find his wife.

"Nya... please talk to Johnny he-" Jay began but Nya silenced him with her hand. She immediately walked over to her son and pulled him into a strong, warm hug.

"Shh... shh... it's okay... mummy's here..." Nya whispered, rubbing her sons back and kissing his forehead.

"S-She's gone, mum... it's my fault..." Johnny sobbed, clinging to his mother like his life depended on it.

"Now you listen to me. Lucy was taken by a highly trained enemy that you have never faced before! So don't you dare blame yourself! You tried to save her and that's the most important thing. That's all that matters to me..." Nya said, lifting Johnathen's chin up. "You're all that matters to me."

The pair cried in each other's arms. Comforting one another and bonding in the darkest of times. And that's what made the Walker family so strong. They stood by each other, even when the odds weren't in they're favour. And everyone knows to never tell Nya the odds of failure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! It's so damn rainy in England today! What the hell Manchester! Be sunny and stop raining! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. This chapter, once again, is going to be sad and if this upsets you in any way, I apologise profusely. Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

 **Replies:**

 **Johnathan: *hugs him back and cries into his shoulder* thanks you so much. I'll never leave you either. You have no idea how much that means to me. No one has ever said that to me before. You're honestly like the family I never got the chance to have.**

 **Molly654: THANK YOU SO MUCH LIL SIS! That means a lot. When are you thinking of starting your account? I remember you asking me for tips.**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yeah I watched a couple like episode 65 and 66 but then the rest weren't translated so I couldn't. Super annoying when it ends on a cliff hanger!**

 **TSM: Jay please, for once, just stop talking. And here I was thinking I'd never say that to you. Just SHUSH and don't make things awkward. Thanks a bunch. I've kind of got a phobia of blood so even talking about it creeps me out. But everyone's different.**

 **MMM: I dunno! We'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Nya smiled sadly as she laid her adopted son on his bed and tucked him in. Quietly, the young mother crept out of the room, and into her shared room. Jay was already sat on the bed, sulking. "Why won't he do that for me?" He asked suddenly, jealousy spiralled in her voice.

"I don't-" Nya started but was interrupted by her husband.

"WHY DOES HE COME TO YOU BUT HE IGNORES ME!" Jay shouted down his wife.

"I DON'T KNOW JAY!... I just don't know..." the woman quieted down, sliding down the shut door, resting her head in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake after a few seconds, and Jay saw the damage he had caused. He slowly got up from the bed and knelt down in front of his wife, taking her hands in his. Nya gave one look at him and through her arms around Jay's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "I don't know... I'm sorry..." Nya sobbed over and over again.

"I'm sorry... we'll get through this... I promise..." Jay whispered, silently crying into his wives hair. The pair sat in each other's embrace, whilst Johnathan listened to every word next door.

"What've I done..." He mumbled defeatedly. Tears fell from his eyes once again and he turned to stare at the far wall of his room. He would make this right.

If it was the last thing he would do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! It snowed today! Real life snow for 2 hours! OMG! And it's the end of February. But right now... at 3:35 pm, all it's doing is raining which makes me sad ?. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Replies:**

 **Johnathan: *smiles slightly and hugs him tighter* thank you so much. You're the best brother ever. And it makes me happy to know that. Love ya big bro.**

 **TSM: *deadpans* and so the cycle continues.**

 **MMM: In my previous one shot book, I did a few chapters for Johnathan, showing that Nya and Jay adopted him when he was around the age of 7. I think I may do a sequel after this has finished but there is a long way to go before that.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Johnathan grumbled to himself as he hurriedly packed up his closest belongings. Mostly made up of pictures and letters from family members. Jonathan looked at one in particular. It was a photo of him and his parents, laughing whilst Kai was attached by a seagull. The young boy remembered that very day so well that it broke his heart when he remembered he was leaving. "I'm sorry mum and dad... but you don't need me any more. No one does. I'm just a mistake and unwanted. I'm not going to burden you any longer." Johnny whispered, wiping away tears as he crept out of his room and onto the Deck of the Bounty.

"I'll make you proud of me, eventually. I'll being Lucy home. And maybe even try to bring myself home. Alive. Just maybe..." Johnathan said, glancing one last time behind him, before jumping off the railing and running across the landscape in front of him...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! What a day! I ended up getting followed home hey this guy in my year who spreader rumours about my friends and then getting a backlash from him saying that I'm fake because I wear make up! I then went mental at him because he'd been horrible to my friends and he ended up running off but so help me if I do much as lay eyes on him, that boy is dead! Anyway, on a lighter note, I also joined a musicals club! Where I get to sing all lunch! It's super cool! Also, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

 **Replies:**

 **TSM: Can we please not use illegal substances in these reviews as I have a younger sister who reads this and I guarantee that she wouldn't want to see that if she reads the reviews. Also, damn you Jay and Kai. Here I was thinking we could have a NORMAL conversation for the first time in 6 months.**

 **Johnathan: thank you so much. And if you have any problems or worries I'm here to help too!**

 **TheAmberShadow: The snow didn't even stick! It just stuck to my face and made my foundation look matte which was NOT the look I was going for. I hope it snowed for you too!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Nya woke up with a start, a burning feeling in the back of her mind that something was terribly wrong. The woman gently shook her husband, who groaned at the interruption, but soon woke up. Albeit groggily.

"Whhhaaaaatttt...?" Jay moaned, hiding his face underneath his pillow.

"Jay... where's Johnathan?" Nya asked, shakily. Her husband suddenly sat bolt upright and stared it his wife in shock.

"Oh no..." Jay whispered, racing to his sons room and throwing open the door. Within seconds her collapsed onto his knees and released a heart-wrenching sob that shook the whole ship. Nya soon joined him and they cried in each other's arms. They both came to the same conclusion as their team-mates joined them.

"He's gone..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I HAAATTTEEEE school. The teachers are so evil! I'm own form tutor made fun of me because I like books and not maths, which is her subject. She's a sarcastic *beep*. Sorry gotta keep the content clean (I'm watching Liza Koshy so I just had to put this ?... don't judge) Anyway, I hope you're having an amazing day and don't forget to review and enjoy!**

 **Replies:**

 **TSM: just because someone is crazy doesn't mean you can't have a normal conversation. Heck, in the craziest person you're ever gonna meet. I legit laugh at everything. And she isn't my biological sister, more like a sibling from my family on here.**

 **Molly654: Hey lil sis. When I started I don't remember having to send an email but I hope it works out for you and I can't wait for you to enrol properly onto the site.**

 **Johnathan: Please do beat him up. He annoys the hell out of me and he decided to call me a certain swear word that is mostly implied to just women the whole day.**

 **TheAmberShadow: I know this sounds stupid but... what are tennies? I don't think we have them in England. But I'm glad it snowed. I'm magic! Ahah ahaha.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Nya sniffled slightly as she sat on Johnathan's bed. The young mother started to cry before a soft crinkling noise caught her attention. Nya fortunes her eyebrows before searching for the object.

Meanwhile Jay was being comforted my Cole, and vice versa. "I'm sorry, Bud. If I could change it you know I would." Cole said, rubbing his friends back whilst he cried.

"I-I know... I under-s-stand how you feel... now." Jay stuttered, hiccuping along with his cries. The pair sat in silence before thundering footsteps came racing down the hall and a triumphant yet distressed Nya burst into the Living Room.

"I... I... Jesus that corridors long..." Nya panted, trying to catch her breath. "I know where our son is."

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Jay and Cole exploded, running over to the worried mother.

"He went after our Lucy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! What's up? I hope you've all had an amazing week and are looking forward to the weekend. I may have scared my friend as we did boxing in PE today and because (as my mum constantly calls me) I am Freakishly strong, my friend ended up spinning around and falling on the floor after one hit on the pads she was holding on her hands. I might have ended up being targeted by the instructor and a couple of girls decided to call me a freak because I was good at it. They called me weird and a freak and an abomination and I shouldn't be allowed to even step foot in the school. It's always nice to know what my peers think of me. And that then led to a minor panic attack, where I started shaking. A lot. I couldn't even hold my water bottle without dropping it. Wow. Don't forget to review and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replies:**

 **Johnathan: Please give me ideas. I'm tempted to use Luana Juliens username as a character but as she is a guest there is no way to ask for permission so I'm stuck. Big time. Thanks for the support big bro**

 **TSM: I honestly have no idea why everyone is mad or stressed?! This never happened on PM! And am I missing something? Like why Nya can't talk to Kai and why everyone is mad in the first place. Also, you literally just said Bye after so why would it autocorrect to... whatever it was?**

 **MMM: Nya said our Lucy as she considers her a part of her family, as do the other ninja.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Lucy winced in her unconscious state, due to the heavy pressure on her head. The young girls eyes slowly fluttered open and they flittered around the room, even though they seemed too glazed over to do much.

"And the girl awakesssss..." a gruff voice sounded, jerking Lucy from her entranced state.

"L-leave me... be..." Lucy whispered, her energy virtually nothing.

"Oh I don't think sssssso." They said, grabbing her chin and forcing her eyes to connect with theirs. Red circles appeared in Lucy's captors eyes as he hypnotised her.

"You're mine now, child. Miiiiine." The Serpentine drawled.

"Yes... Master Pythor."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update but it was my sister party today so it was really hectic! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **Replies:**

 **SORRY! I've lost all the emails telling me of your reviews so all I can say is, Thanks I guess and everyone or thing alright?**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off**.

Johnathan shivered as he curled into a ball at the back of a cave. He rubbed his arms, but it did nothing to raise his body heat. "S-Stupid stupid s-stupid! You should've p-packed a blanket!" He scolded himself. The young boy was terrified and afraid of what the night would bring. And without his parents, he wasn't sure he wanted to fight them himself.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice echoed throughout the cave. Johnathan froze and stared at the entrance, where a young boy stood, his coal black hair plastered to his face. "My names Joel. I'm here to help."

"W-What...?" Was the only thing the 13 year old managed to say before collapsing to the side, exhaustion finally catching up with him. The boy raced to his side and he felt a comforting warmth spread throughout his body.

"I'm Joel Rade. Elemental Master of Healing."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Good news! I found a couple of your reviews from a few chapters ago so I can reply now! Anyway, sorry this is so late, it was my dads day to have us so he brought us back late (as usual). I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **Replies:**

 **TSM: I hope nothing's really wrong Jay. And I hope Kai's alright. Also, I'm sorry for making you all mad. I honestly don't mean to. I guess some people just get mad at what people like me say.**

 **TheAmberShadow: Thank you. You honestly have no idea how much that means to me. My friends just laugh it off when someone says it to my face, and sometimes they even say it's true. But if I leave my friend group I won't have anyone... so I'm stuck. Either be a loner and ridiculed by others. Or have friends and be ridiculed by both.**

 **Johnathan: I'll use some of the powers if that's okay as I've just brainstormed a load of ideas. Thanks anyway though!**

 **Molly654: I've used your OC Ivy in this chapter, as you featured her in your review. I hope you don't mind and I'm basically asking if I could have your full permission to borrow Ivy for this story?**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Joel casually strolled into a small cottage, not far from the cave he found Johnathan in. Speaking of the boy, he floated in behind him, followed by a small red headed girl, around the ages of 15, despite her height.

"Ariana. Joel. What did I tell you about sneaking out! And using your powers Ariana! Really?" A sharp voice spoke, shocking the pair and causing Ariana to almost drop Johnathan.

"Relax Ivy. No one saw us. And this guy was on the verge of death before I healed him. And without Ariana and her amazing telepathic skills," Joel said, giving Ariana a sly wink, " I never would've gotten him here. So you should be thanking us."

"... you are so lucky that you're important to this cause. Or so help me I would unleash my darkness on you." Ivy said darkly, causing the other pair to shiver.

Just then, Johnathan groaned, earning a concerned glance from Ivy. "Get him to the back. I'll meet you there in a minute." Ivy commanded. Joel and Ariana did as they were told. "What've they gotten themselves into this time..." Ivy sighed, slowly trailing after them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I hope your all having a good day. Today I got called a mega *beep* all because I told this guy to stop following me home so he's started to spread stuff about me. Wow. Also, these girls decided to make fun of me because I've started to wear make up. So they've been coming up to me in school saying things like 'oh here comes the ugly. Oh wait, she doesn't even deserve that'. I'm sick of it. I just wanna hide in a hole and die. It's every day! And the school don't do anything about and my mum has tried but nothing gets sorted. I'm just fed up of living with the insults. And I just leave school and transfer because all the other schools are grammar schools and they don't do admissions tests for year 9 pupils. I just don't know what to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

 **Replies:**

 **Johnathan: I feel super bad saying this but I don't know anything about Pokemon. At all. Sorry!**

 **Molly654: Thank you so much! It means so much and I give you sill credit.**

 **TheAmberShadow: We'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu (but I wish I did) and Ivy is owned by Molly654. Any other OC's are my own creation. As is the plot. Johnathan is also owned by the guest Johnathan.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Johnathan groaned as he shifted slightly in his makeshift bed. Beside him, Joel bolted upright, seating for any signs that the boy was in pain. Finding none, Joel gently shook his charges shoulder, making he latter slowly open his eyes and blink up at him sleepily. "Hi there. My names Joel Rade. I'm the Elemental Master of Healing. And I'm not going to hurt you."

Johnathan nodded slightly before sitting up. He held his head for a minute to calm the dizziness that overtook him. Eventually, he looked towards Joel. "Is there anyone else?" He asked. Joel gestured to Johnathan and asked his name. "Oh sorry, I'm Johnathan W... just Johnathan."

Joel smiled before a small group of people filtered into the room. "Well Just Johnathan, meet the team."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. Guess what I'm going to see on Saturday? Hidden Figures! I can't wait! Women gain slightly more rights! Speaking of which, I got told today that I didn't deserve an opinion and that women should just let all the men do all the work. Erm, excuse me, it's the 21st century thank you very much. And as far as I'm aware, women almost have as many rights as men. Equality should mean more! Just because I'm a different gender doesn't mean you can speak to me like that. So if you want to say something about women's rights? Meet my fists. They can't wait to meet your face.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

 **Replies:**

 **Jonathan: Thanks big bro. Sorry I can't do your idea. And thanks for giving me temporary ownership.**

 **Molly654: thanks so much. That means a lot.**

 **MMM: Trust me, my school has over 5,000 pupils and they still have loads of money left over from funding us all. Even if I did want to sue them or something, I don't have the money. Heck, I barely have enough money to go to the cinema on Saturday!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Johnathan looked at the small group of people warily. Joel just grinned and started to rattle of names. "The red headed girl is Arianna Landé, Elemental Master of Telekinesis. The blonde is Lewis Smite, Elemental Master of Weather. The black haired girl is Ivy Stone **(sorry couldn't remember her surname)** Elemental master of Darkness. The green haired chick is Lily Baker, Elemental Master of Nature. And finally, the blue haired dude is Ash Lucifer, Elemental Master of Animals."

Johnathan seemed overwhelmed, but waved lazily at the group. "Hi Johnny." Lily said before turning to Joel her finger raised. "And I am NOT a chick thank you very much." She growled, before storming off.

"Her mood swings are volatile. I wouldn't talk to her for a while if I were you." Joel informed the surprised boy.

"Got it..." He trailed off. Gosh this was going to be a looooong day...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating last night I was just super busy, with designing a book cover for a competition and I was at my dads, and it was my sisters birthday on Tuesday and I've just had a load of homework. No excuses tho. I hope you've all had a really good day. I started crying in my Library lesson because my book 'History is all you left me' is so sad it's just unbelievable! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Replies:**

 **Johnathan: Thank you Big Brother! And just a question, do you have Instagram or Snapchat IRL?**

 **TheAmberShadow: Thanks so much. It means a lot. You're right about girls being major bada** characters! We rule.**

 **Molly654: Oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't realise! As I've got a new phone, everything got deleted!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Johnathan smiled wearily as he tried to keep up with the conversations going on around him. "Are you alright?" Ivy asked him, her brown hair framing her face beautifully.

"... y-yes... thanks..." he replied, flustered. 'Why am I getting flustered?! I like Lucy... don't I?' He thought, before a mental argument started in his head.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Joel asked Ivy, who had joined him and Lily.

"I hope so... he's important, being the Master of Yin and Yang and all... but he wants that girl... according to Ariana anyway." Ivy replies, rubbing her temples lightly. Joel patted her shoulder as a small sign of comfort.

"You'll figure something out. You always do." Lily said, smiling at her leader.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. I just want to let a guest 'meme me' know something. If I'm honest, I'm lucky I've gone a year without getting any hate. But then you came along. If you think my writing is drivel then why are you reading it? If you think my writing is pointless literature, then why read it? If I 'clog up' the front page, why am look at my account? If I'm so bad, then why are you even here. And also, maybe hate on someone's story when you've actually got an account and proved you can actually write something worth reading. Because according to 1000 people on here, I'm a good author. And just because my chapters are short doesn't mean they're bad. I appreciate your criticism, but this is just hate. So to every person on this damn site that hates and doesn't even have an account, be prepared to be reported. Because I don't appreciate it. At. All. Also, if you're gonna diss someone, be prepared to be lashed back. My work isn't drivel, or pointless, or a waste of space or time. And it doesn't need to be compacted into two chapters. Flames aren't appreciated. CC maybe. Hate on here is just sad. It's when people can't grow a pair and feel like they've got to hide behind a screen in order to feel good about themselves when they make fun of someone. And that's just sad. Really sad. I've got nothing else to say to you meme me. If I'm honest, you barely deserve this. You are someone who can't grow a pair and feel like they have to diss other people to make themselves feel better. And I feel bad for you. Because I'm sure you're a really nice person. But not on here. So if I ever see you hating on my story again, so help me you'll get more than a paragraph.**

 **Sorry there are no replies. I'm not even close to the mood of being happy in your replies, so I don't want to ruin them.**

 **#STOPHATE**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Ivy sat by herself outside, pondering whether she should let Johnathan stay or make him leave. For a 10 year old, she was very smart, especially when she had to strategise. "Hey, I. What's up?" A sweet voice asked. Ivy turned around and saw Arianna walking towards her. Ivy smiled before inviting her friend to sit next to her.

"Not much. Just thinking." Was all Ivy said.

"All due respect, I. That brain of yours is ALWAYS thinking! Give it a break for once!" Arianna joked, nudging her friend in the ribs lightly.

"I know... I just worry. About everyone. You're all like my family." Ivy replies, staring at the setting sun.

"Ivy... you're 10... live a little! Leave all the worrying to me! I'm older than you after all!" Arianna pressed.

"For me, this life is 'living a little'. And if I didn't worry about all of you, I'd be empty. I'd be like a void. Without my family, I have no one." Ivy whispered, leaning into Arianna's touch.

"I'll always be part of your family, I. Even death can't stop that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone. I hope your all having a good week! Sorry for not updating lately, I've just been... well not good. My friends decided to call me a slag on Tuesday. A slag. And then when they came to apologise, it consisted of saying how selfish I was and that it was my fault anyway. And then, I find out one of my closest friends is having a party tomorrow and I wasn't even invited. I am the only one not going from our friend group. And it's upsetting that I'm cut out. All the time. In lesson, outside school, in form, at lunch, everywhere! But, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

 **Replies:**

 **Sorry I know I'm bad but my email got rid of them all for some reason so I have no idea what they were.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Cole paced nervously in his room, whilst Jay and Nya looked though the rest of Johnny's things to see if there was any clue to where he had disappeared to.

"Cole? You alright?" Kai asked from the doorway. Cole's footsteps silenced, and soon his shoulders began to tremble and shake. Kai raced over and engulfed his team mate in a hug.

Coles sobs echoed throughout the Bouny. And two words were clear.

"She's gone. She's gonna she's gone she's gooooonneeee..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorrrrryyyyyy! I know I'm terrible and everything but I've been so damn busy! My birthday was today (FINALLY 14!) and I had my party last weekend and exams before that and options to sort out and my grandparents moving house to organise and god I've just been busy. So I apologise for not updating. Is it bad that I have no idea where I left off? All my documents got deleted so I guess I'll have to guess. This chapter is going to be when Johnny finds Lucy and he's hiding with her in an abandoned house (yes I know my ideas are rubbish but oh well!) I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! It would make this birthday girl very happy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Johnathan sighed as he felt Lucy shift against him once again, her eyebrows furrowed in distain. Johnny watched as she twitched every now and then, before succumbing completely o her dream and screaming her lungs off. "AHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy's voice was full of emotion and fright, her arms flailed around searching for some kind of weapon or comfort.

"Lucy! It's me! Wake up!" Johnathan begged, shaking the fragile girls shoulders. Lucy showed no signs of waking and continued to throw herself around, almost attacking the terrified boy next to her.

"LUCY DELARES-BROOKSTONE! WAKE UP NOW!" Johnny roared, grabbing Lucy's arms and pinning them to her sides before using his powers to calm and forcefully wake her. Lucy woke with a jolt and stared at her friend with fearful eyes.

"They know." She whispered, her hands shook. "They know you found me... they're coming. And they show no signs of stopping."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry but I'm going to discontinue this book. I've lost its feeling and I don't know where it's heading. But I'm just about to publish a new book called 'Saviour' so please check it out and let me know what you think!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**


End file.
